Chemicals, and in particular, hydrocarbon mixtures, that are stored for extended periods of time can become contaminated, or in the presence of contaminants accumulate deposits that are detrimental to the equipment through which the chemicals flow. In particular, fuels can often sit in storage containment units, such as storage tanks or shipping vessels. The fuels are usually hydrocarbon mixtures, and contaminants in the fuels can bring about some polymerization or the creation of gums. These molecules can impair the performance of engines which run on the fuel. The gums or other materials can create deposits that impair flow, or heat transfer characteristics in an engine, which in turn can impair engine performance.
An important contaminant is oxygen. Oxygen contaminants lead to undesirable chemical products by a variety of reaction processes. These reactions include autocatalytic mechanisms that include free radical chain reactions. Olefins and other reactive chemical compounds, in the presence of oxygenate contaminants can lead to polymerization products and potentially also to deposits on metal surfaces. Fouling causes increased maintenance of equipment, and reduces operation times, and a loss of production.
The removal of oxygen and residual oxygen contaminants from hydrocarbon feedstocks can reduce the down times and protect equipment from excessive fouling due to deposits created from reactions by the presence of oxygen in the hydrocarbon feedstocks.